vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Broly (Toei)
|-|Legendary Super Saiyan= |-|Broly= |-|Restrained Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Bio Broly= Summary Broly (ブロリー) is a Saiyan who makes his debut in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans who appear every thousand years. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C ''' | At least '''High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 4-B ''' | '''High 4-C Name: Broly, also known as Burori Origin: Dragon Ball Movies Gender: Male Age: 37 (Was born around the same time as Goku) Classification: Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Stamina, True Flight, Telekinesis, Ki Manipulation, Shield Generation, Transformation Attack Potency: Large Star level+ | At least Large Star level+ '(Curbstomped Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo throughout the entire fight), possibly '''Multi Solar System level '(Allegedly destroyed large parts of a galaxy, which would place him at this level, but there are considerable contradictions regarding this notes below) | '''Solar System level (Beated down SSJ2 Adult Son Gohan, was able to keep up with the combined forces of SSJ Son Goku, SSJ Adult Gohan, and SSJ Son Goten in a beam clash) | Large Star level (Beated down Android 18) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Namek Saga anime Goku, could easily keep up with every Z Fighter as they attacked him from multiple angles and was also able to react to the Super Kamehameha that drove him to the Sun in seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Easily destroyed a Saiyan ship/Attack Ball with his bare hands, which could tank Country-level explosions, and threw it into orbit) Striking Strength: At least Class XTJ, likely higher (Can knock out foes near Perfect Cell level with single physical hits) Durability: Large Star level+ (Tanked a kick from USSJ Vegeta with no damage, also tanked a Big Bang Attack) | At least Large Star level+ (Tanked a full power Kamehameha from MSSJ Goku like it was nothing) | Solar System level (Could only be stunned by SSJ2 Gohan) | Large Star level (Android 18 could only stun Broly, and could not damage him) Stamina: Well above that of an average Super Saiyan/Super Saiya-jin (It is implied that his power keeps rising gradually as the fight carries on) Range: Unknown. Could be anywhere from Planetary to Multi-Solar System level Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, likely average, however Broly is psychotic Weaknesses: Broly is dangerously overconfident. Broly has a soft spot in his lower abdomen that is vulnerable to attacks due to an assassination attempt on him as an infant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eraser Cannon:' Broly's primary ki attack. It is also known as Blaster Shell. *'Blaster Meteor:' Broly unleashes an onslaught of Eraser Cannon projectiles at the targets in multiple directions. *'Trap Shooter:' Broly fires multiple green energy shots at the opponent. *'Omega Blaster:' Broly's ultimate attack. Broly fires a large energy sphere at targets, then fires a smaller ki sphere at it, making it more powerful than usual. Key: Super Saiyan | Legendary SSJ (Movie 8: Legendary Super Saiyan) | Legendary SSJ (Movie 10: Broly Second Coming) | Bio-Broly (Movie 11: Bio Broly) Note 1: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Note 2: Broly doesn't particularly make sense as a character, as his story is so inconsistent. On the one hand, he was claimed to have destroyed large parts of a galaxy, which would logically require Multi-Solar System level power for the given timeframe. On the other hand, this claim was not apparent from the rest of the movie, as regular amounts of surrounding stars were shown, and the character was apparently killed simply from a combined attack from the Z-fighters propelling him into a star. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sans (Undertale)' 'Sans Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Saiyans Category:Psychopaths Category:Chi Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Crazy Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Toei Animation